Of Wizards and Jedi Chapter Four
by AgressiveNegotiations01
Summary: A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen yearold twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen yearold Jagged Fel, fourteen yearold Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp


Title: **Of Wizards and Jedi**

Summary:A rather angsty teenage story with both main characters, Harry and Jaina. Ever wondered what would happen if sixteen year-old twins Jaina and Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, seventeen year-old Jagged Fel, fourteen year-old Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and later, Kyp Durron, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had a run in with Harry Potter and the gang from Hogwarts? Some interesting incidents are in order… MA-15 + just for some adult themes and coarse (teenage) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or incidents related to him. I also do not own Jaina, Jacen, Jag Fel, Anakin… and so on. JK Rowling and George Lucas own the sandbox, I'm merely having a play-date with them and have decided to stick my head in.

Note: Yes, Jag is a Jedi in this. In one of my other stories I made him Force-Sensitive and it kind of automatically carried on into this one!

Chapter Four 

**WE COME FROM TOTALLY DIFFERENT WORLDS**

Jaina moaned something and Tahiri threw a pillow at her. "Quit fidgeting, Jay!" she grunted loudly. Jaina jolted awake and squinted at Tahiri's form, tangled up in the blankets. Tenel sniggered from her sitting position on the foot of Jaina's bed.

"Shut up…" Jaina mumbled, turning over and burying her face in the pillow. "C'mon Jay!" Tenel chirped. "We have to go down! Jag's awake and they're having breakfast…" Jaina suddenly became much more alert at the mention of Jag's name.

She stumbled to her feet in some semblance of grace, pulling a pair of socks onto her bare feet and combing her fingers through her hair hurriedly before sweeping it up into a ponytail. Tenel grinned wryly. "I doubt Jag will mind if you look a little imperfect this early in the morning," she said.

Jaina's calf-length, green, polka-dotted pajama pants were fairly fitted and her tank top was white with a green frog on it. "You look fabulous, darling," Tahiri yawned, rumpling her blonde hair. "As for me, Anakin doesn't care what I look like in the morning, and nor do I."

Jaina and Tenel giggled. "Unlike Anakin," Tenel said. "Jag and Jacen actually like us to look presentable." Tahiri scoffed degradingly. "Are you sure that's not just you two being perfectionists again?" Jaina grinned and went over to the door.

"C'mon down to breakfast," Jaina said, grinning. Tahiri and Tenel got up and followed her, Tahiri still yawning.

Harry looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs as Jaina, Tenel and Tahiri entered the room. Fred and George smiled brightly and Harry thought he saw Jag roll his eyes at Jacen. "Morning ladies!" the twins said cheerily. Ron gave them wide grins.

Jaina grinned. "Morning." She went straight to Jag and leant down to give him a soft kiss. He pulled her down onto his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck, his plate of bacon and eggs forgotten. She giggled and leant further into him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pair of them. She waved her wand and another chair appeared beside Jag. "Sit down, Jaina dear, and have some breakfast," she said. "You too, girls." Tenel gave Jacen a quick peck on the lips and sat beside him.

Tahiri took the seat next to Anakin and kissed him on the cheek briefly before grinning at Harry, Ron and the twins. "Sleep well, everyone?" Everyone nodded. "What would you like for breakfast, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh… Some fruit and a glass of milk would be nice if you've got it." Jaina sounded a little nervous and Tenel echoed her. "Whatever the boys are having looks fabulous, Mrs. Weasley," Tahiri said, flashing a grin. Jaina rolled her eyes.

"So," Harry piped up. "Do we have anything planned for today?" At that moment, Tonks came into the room, yawning widely and rumpling her vivid pink hair. "Morning, kids," she said with a grin, flopping into a chair.

A bowl of mixed fruit was handed to Jaina and another to Tenel, and a rather large plate of bacon and eggs to Tahiri. "What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Tonks shrugged. "Whatever's going will do, thanks, Molly."

Jaina found the fruit, whatever it was, very refreshing. She rested her forehead against Jag's shoulder, shifting her chair closer to him, and he slid his arm around her waist. Hermione and Ginny came in a few moments later and Jaina smiled at them.

No one had answered Harry's question. "We'll tag along with whatever you guys are doing," Jacen said to Harry. Harry grinned at Ron. "We thought we could maybe go down to Fred and George's shop," Harry said. "We haven't been to visit."

Ron nodded his agreement, as did Ginny and Hermione, both with mouthfuls of bacon, egg and cheese muffin. Tenel, Jaina, Jag, Tahiri and Anakin nodded. Jaina rose. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispered in Jag's ear. He patted her bum as she brushed past him and she aimed a playful Force slap at the back of his head.

Jacen sighed. "What are we going to do with those two?" he said mock-despairingly. Jaina's voice floated back into the kitchen as she reached the bottom landing. "Shut up, Jacen, or I'll start zapping y_ou_ every time you touch Tee's bum. A permanent buzz cut is in your immediate future!"

The kitchen erupted into laughter and Jacen made a huge show of looking scared. "No one let her near a pair of scissors, please!" he said pleadingly. "And someone confiscate her lightsaber! For my safety! I am begging you!"

Mrs. Weasley excused herself from the room and Jacen peeked out the door after her exaggeratedly before creeping back to the table and making it extremely obvious he was touching Tenel's bum.

Tenel rolled her eyes and Hermione, Ginny and Tonks laughed. Jaina came back down, dressed in a pair of knee-length black shorts and a brown tank. Jag grinned at her and sent an affectionate brush through the Force. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs.

Fred and George rose. "We're just going to go get ready and then we'll get Kingsley to come with us," George said. "I'm sure he'll agree," Tonks said, grinning. "Mind if I tag along? Wouldn't mind having a sneak peek at what you lads have been up to."

"Not at all," Fred said genially. He and George left the room. Jag nudged Jaina and halfway turned to him, she caught Jacen's eye. He sent a series of thoughts. Somewhat unexpected thoughts, but once she heard them from Jacen, they turned out to be nagging at the back of her mind.

Jacen and Anakin rose and hurried up to their room to get dressed. Tahiri and Tenel getting up similarly. Harry and Ron got up. "We'll be back down soon," they said. Tonks got up too and excused herself to get ready.

Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs to their shared room. "It's unfair," Ginny complained under her breath. "Jaina and Tenel are absolutely gorgeous. Even Tahiri. Makes you feel _so_ inferior." "They're not arrogant and up-themselves though," Hermione said. "Tahiri's confident, but she doesn't act like she's better than us."

Ginny agreed reluctantly. "Have you seen the way the guys act around them?" she went on. "They act like idiots, all show-offy. Can you imagine if they come to school with us? Merlin's beard, there'll be hysteria." Hermione giggled.

"I can so see Jag standing next to Flitwick!" she said. Ginny giggled again. "That would be hilarious! He's probably about six foot, and Flitwick's not even four." Hermione and Ginny kept giggling all the way up the stairs.

Jag had been dressed from the time he'd come down for breakfast so he stayed in the kitchen with Jaina. She shifted closer to him and he pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her neck again and she giggled as his lips brushed her warm skin.

"Jag!" she giggled. "Stop being amorous!" Jag chuckled and she could feel the rumbles through his chest. "I'm having fun being 'amorous'," Jag retorted, slipping his hands under her tank to rest on her stomach. Jaina squirmed as he traced his fingertips around her bellybutton and giggled as he started to nibble at her earlobe.

Fred and George entered the room, Harry and Ron behind them. Jaina was in Jag's lap and Jag's arms were looped through hers and resting on her stomach. Jaina had her head on his chest and she was whispering something in his ear that was making him grin.

George coughed and Jaina jumped. The expression on Jag's face told them she'd hit a sensitive spot on the way down. Harry and Ron stifled grins as Jag winced. Jaina leapt up immediately and started apologizing profusely to Jag.

"Relax," Jag insisted, rising and stretching a little. "No harm done." Jaina looked so guilty he had to lean over and kiss her to prove he was fine. "Are you two ready to go?" Harry asked, grinning at Ron. Jaina nodded, blushing a deep pink, which just served to accentuate her delicate cheekbones even more.

Jag took her hand and held it tightly, her long, thin fingers entwining in his. Hermione and Ginny came down, followed by Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri and Tenel. Tonks came down a few moments after, grinning. "All ready?" she said brightly.

Everyone nodded and Kingsley appeared, smiling. "Molly's given it her go ahead, so long as you stick with Tonks and I." He sounded quite excited. "Where exactly are we going?" Tahiri asked.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said, her long red ponytail swinging off her shoulder as she turned to face Tahiri. "It's where witches and wizards go to get brooms and stuff." "Brooms?" Jaina repeated, somewhat confused. "To sweep the floor with?"

Tonks laughed. "No, to fly on!" Jaina looked even more confused. "You fly on wooden sticks with twigs at the bottom?" Jag asked incredulously. "Pretty much," Kingsley said. Jaina's eyes were as wide as Galleons.

"Come on," Hermione said kindly. "They're specially designed for flying and not just sticks." Jaina looked mightily relieved. "You had me scared for a moment there!" Fred and George sniggered.

They got in the car that they'd come to Headquarters in, and Kingsley drove them somewhere. Jaina was deep in conversation with Hermione about something and Harry and Ron had engaged Jag and Jacen in a conversation about Quidditch.

Tonks had started talking to Tenel and Tahiri about something that obviously interested them, because the two girls would not stop yapping. The trip was short, as everyone was chatting. "We're here!" Kingsley announced, pulling the car to a stop outside a dingy pub front.

They went through, Jag, Jacen and Anakin all putting their arms around the girls as old, gruff faces leered at them from the shadows. Jaina wriggled out of Jag's arms and stared around the pub in wonder. She'd never seen anything like it!

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing the expression on Jaina's face.

Jaina turned to her, wonder written in her every feature.

"We come from totally different worlds," she whispered.

Hey everyone!

Sorry it's so short, but I'm writing the next one at this minute!

Luv everyone who's stuck with me!


End file.
